


Skirting the Issue

by redscudery



Series: Sweet Kisses and Locked Boxes (or, Greg, Molly, and a plethora of positions) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wears a skirt to work. Lestrade drops by. </p><p>Sometimes the simplest things really are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirting the Issue

She doesn’t usually wear a skirt to work, especially in the summer. No leg coverings equals just that much more chance that there’ll be brain matter or worse on her skin before the day is over. Today, though, it’s a beautiful day, and she’s feeling like taking the risk.

Besides, it’s Thursday and she has mostly paperwork to do. And paperwork, sometimes, means Greg Lestrade in her office.

Just the thought makes her smile. She gets a cup of coffee, opens the window, and starts on the stack of lab reports that are piling up on the lefthand side of her desk. The skirt whispers around her thighs, and she grins to herself.

It’s ten o’clock before she knows it, and she stands up to stretch. There’s a list of phone calls to be made, and it’s almost time to check the centrifuge. It’s a productive day, and she’s happy to be getting things done, but she can’t stop thinking about Greg. There’s nothing on her list that means she needs to call him, dammit, and she’s grievously distracted already, thinking of him.

She goes to the loo and, leaning on the edge of the sink, wriggles out of her knickers. They’re wispy enough that she can put them in her pocket, and she does. Then, feeling daring, she dips her fingers between her legs, rubbing lightly across her hot flesh. The dampness on her fingers makes her feel even more aroused, and she presses more firmly, rubbing once, twice, before stopping.

You never know what will turn up, after all.

Shaking her head to clear it, Molly washes her hands and goes back to the office, determined to come at least to the bottom of the lab reports if nothing else. She squirms in her seat a bit, but soon she’s absorbed back in to her work.

The knock at the door catches her by surprise.

“Oh!”

“Sorry, Molly. Did I scare you, then?” He comes in, quick and confident, a file in hand.

“It’s fine, Greg, fine. What’s that?”

“Oh, notes for the Atkinson case. Not urgent.”

“Nothing urgent, then?” She grins at him.

He steps closer and she can smell his cologne. Another step and she’ll be able to smell him, his own scent.

“Depends on what you mean by ‘urgent’.” His eyes are hot on hers, and his tongue darts out to lick his lower lip.

“Have ideas, do you?” The corner of his mouth quirks up and she laughs.

“I do, yeah. Does that door lock?”

“You know it does.”

“Just thought I’d be thorough.”

“You just thought you’d tease me.”

“Because you like it, Dr. Hooper.” He’s closed the door and now he’s walking back across the room. His eyes are on her, appreciative and intent; when he makes that face, she doesn’t quite know what to do with herself beyond give over to the spasm of desire low in her belly.

She’s already half gone by the time he steps into her personal space, really. His broad hands on her waist are warm, and she feels them as if they’re on her skin already.

She takes his face into her hands, pulling him in for a kiss. The slight stubble on his cheeks grazes her palms and the inside of her wrists. His mouth is insistent, just this side of rough, and she nips his lower lip, pushing back a bit before she lets him in completely. His hands come up to cup her breasts, then slide down along her body and cup her arse, pressing her against him. She opens her legs and he presses between them, backing her up against her desk until she’s perched there, his erection hard against her.

He kisses her one more time, then bites his way down her neck. She relaxes for a minute, letting his teeth and tongue nip along the sensitive skin, but when his hands come up under her blouse, she lifts her own hands and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, is this that kind of meeting, then?” He laughs into her mouth.

“Mhmmmm. You’re warm.”

“I’m hot.”

“Also.” Her hands have reached his belt and she’s scrabbling at it now. When it clinks open, she sighs against him, then unzips his trousers.

He shivers when she slides her hand inside his pants and wraps it around his cock.

“Dr. Hooper, you are taking liberties.”

“Oh, am I? So sorry.” She pulls her hand out again, very, very slowly. There’s a hitch in his breath as she breaks contact and leans away from him.

“You’re not sorry. You’re incorrigible.” He, in turn, brings one hand around from her arse onto her thigh, pushing her skirt up and running the pad of his thumb along the inside of her leg. He stops short before he reaches the vee between her legs, and she gasps, opening her legs a little more, inviting him in.

He kisses her thoroughly before he does anything else, a deep, soft, drugging kiss that has her rocking her hips toward his hand.

Then he lifts his head from hers and looks at her again.

“I like to see you like this,” he says, voice gravelly, “you’re so beautiful.”

She can only sigh in return, wordless.

Then he pushes his hand up.

“No knickers, is it? So you were waiting for me.”

“Laundry day,” she manages to say.

“Bollocks” he says, but he’s laughing again, and he bends forward to nip her on the lip for her impertinence.

“That too,” she says, and reaches for him.

He dodges, though, and distracts her by sliding his hand off her thigh to her sex. He inhales sharply when he finds the dampness there.

“What have you been doing, Dr. Hooper?”

“Thinking of you. Why are you still wearing trousers?”

“Because this is a government building and I don’t want to be arrested for indecent exposure.”

“I’ll have you arrested if you don’t take them off.”

“Oooh, threats.” The tip of his finger is touching her now, slow brushes, and she’s having trouble breathing.

“Mmmmm, yes.”

“An admission of guilt. Clearly you’re a hardened criminal.”

“I’m not the hard one.” He laughs, a short bark, and then his finger slides inside her now, pressing forward, and she gasps.

She reaches for him again, almost desperate, and he lets her take him from his pants, this time. He lets out a sharp exhalation as she grasps him, and she allows herself the luxury of several strokes. His cock is thick and beautiful, and it fills her hand. Her mouth waters. She tries to sink to her knees, but he doesn’t let her, instead spreading her legs apart and lifting her skirt and sitting her on the desk.

He positions himself carefully, the full, hard head of his cock right up against her. She wriggles a bit, trying to get him to move closer, trying to get it right inside her. He kisses her firmly, angling his body just far enough away to be maddening. She kisses him back, grasping his hips and moving hers, and he relents and slides inside her.

When he’s all the way inside her, they stop, forehead to forehead. She cants her hips a bit, moving slightly, and he picks up her rhythm; they start moving, one slow stroke after another. He kisses her again, soft and sweet now, and they’re suspended in time, the build of pleasure gradual but intense.

Her first noise, a low “Oh”, stokes the fire, though; he loves to hear her, and as she begins to call out her pleasure, as quietly as she can given the circumstances, he moves faster. He licks his thumb, touches her, and she throws her head back, braces herself on the desk, and gives herself up to it. He watches her throat, her body, taking up her cues, feeling his own pleasure coil and gather.

When she comes, biting her lip to quiet herself, he spills over himself, thrusting deep and hard, gathering her body to his. She’s soft and pliant now, open to him, taking him all in, and he kisses the sweetness from her lips as she calls his name as softly as she can.

 

They rarely say much after these encounters, putting themselves back together, stealing kisses. He licks her neck; she pinches his arse. They know it’ll happen again; they know it’s perfect just as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered a companion piece to "Suitable"; my headcanon is that these two have an exclusive relationship, they're in love, but they're just kind of doing it their way.


End file.
